Fear Controls
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: If anyone from that night was still alive, my mother or the midwives I can only imagine the horrors they would tell. The others in the village said there was sudden, sharp screams coming from the house, desperate and pleading. Screams from my mother and the midwives who shouted for someone, anyone to help them and then slowly one by one, the screams dissolved into silence.


The night of my birth was a bloodbath. Filled with screams and tears from my mother who begged the midwives to get me out and make this pain stop. The water in the basins was stained a pinkish red as the midwives attending my mother ran back and forth. Over and over the water was changed but there wasn't a moment it wasn't stained by blood. The midwives worked over my mother and shared frantic looks as they realized the horror of what had happened. Detached placenta one said as another urged my mother to push. The towels and sheets were stained crimson as my mother screamed, her knuckles white as she held onto them with a death grip. And then there was a sigh of relief as a cry pierced the air, a baby's wail that seemed to shake the very foundation of the house.

If anyone from that night was still alive, my mother or the midwives I can only imagine the horrors they would tell. The others in the village said there was sudden, sharp screams coming from the house, desperate and pleading. Screams from my mother and the midwives who shouted for someone, anyone to help them and then slowly one by one, the screams dissolved into silence. The baby's wailing had continued and then finally someone had approached the room and with a shaking hand opened the door. The creature that came out of the room was indescribable. A mass of dark fur, growling and snarling as it tore the brave soul who'd dared to open the door's throat out. There was a moment of silence and then the creature was running for the village. Behind him came an onslaught of monsters. All of them growling, bearing teeth, snarling and roaring as they spilled blood on the ground. The only other sound above all the screams, pleading and begging for help is the continuous sound of the baby wailing.

Perhaps it was coincidence that on that night a man clad in gray robes heard the screams and scooped up me up from the blood soaked sheets where I lay. My cries were soothed as he ran past the monsters and soon we were riding away from them. If either one of us had looked back we would have seen the monsters and creatures dissolving away as my cries stopped. There were no traces of their existence except for the corpses they'd left behind that decorated the land.

Most of the ride was spent sleeping in the man's arms who continuously glanced over his shoulder. He shot those nervous looks over his shoulder the entire ride until finally he stopped the horse and dismounted. There were no monsters following us. No creatures like he'd ever seen before. Just the land we'd passed in his hurry to deliver me here.

"What gift do you come bearing me Mithrandir?" A melodious voice asked and he turned to face a tall, elegant woman with long, flowing golden hair.

"A child," The man sighed and revealed the bundle to her. "I was passing by a remote village that was under attack and managed to save her."

"Were there no other survivors?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not," He sighed. "It seems that everyone else was slaughtered but this child."

"Were you pursued?" She looked over his shoulder and raised a slender eyebrow. "I find it strange that these creatures would slaughter an entire village yet leave a child unharmed."

"You believe she had something to do with it?" The man asked bemused.

"I would not rule out that this child has abilities beyond her knowledge," The woman said. "It is a possibility that whoever this child is—whatever this child is, they carry some great power. Please, allow me?" She held her arms out and the man carefully handed me over.

"I do not understand how a child could conjure such creatures." The man mumbled to himself.

"Nor do I. And I don't believe this child does either." She leaned down and pressed a gentle, careful kiss to my forehead. "Do not fear Mithrandir. Someday she will understand. Until then we will watch over the young Glemeril." And with that she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>There were not bloodbaths after my birth. There was blood though. The Lady of Light who I would come to call naneth watched over me during the days and took care of me. Someone stood by to record what happened, what creatures appeared and when. It was discovered when I whimpered they could be seen preparing to take form. It was not until I was wailing and inconsolable did they take full form and became the snarling, vicious beasts that had caused so much bloodshed. When I was soothed, tears stopped and whimpers calmed, the monsters disappeared. After the first incident when someone was nearly bitten, precautions had to be taken. Rooms were created and escape routes prepared in case of emergencies. My first few years were filled with many emergencies.<p>

As I grew up rules were given to me. I was taught to control my temper and saw what would happen when I didn't. The first time I saw the large, black furry mass before me I had stared in fear at the creature. It watched me with curiosity, its head cocked as my tears slowly stopped. I had been reaching out with a hesitant hand to run over its furred head when the creature disappeared.

"Do you see why you must control yourself Glemeril?" I turned around to my mother standing there.

"It looked at me." I muttered and turned back towards where the creature had been moments ago.

"Yes it did," She agreed and stood me up. "Although I like it better when you're safe away from the mouth of dangerous creatures."

I suppose now that it's a good thing I was never a particularly curious child growing up. I didn't ask many questions. And when I did, they could generally be answered with yes or no. When the creatures appeared I thought perhaps I was dreaming. Or perhaps these creatures were lost and had simply stumbled into our world.

Had I known in my young years that it was me who was causing these things I probably would have controlled myself more. I would have behaved myself better and perhaps tried to control my temper better, had fewer tantrums. Had I known this in my younger years I would have been much different.

And I suppose if I hadn't known that all of those who had been witness to my birth; the midwives, my mother, the people who'd heard my cries had been slaughtered. I suppose then that I wouldn't be controlled by fear. But that was just an assumption.

* * *

><p>So this is my first ever Lord of the Rings fanfiction. I've done a few Hobbit ones but this is my Lord of the Rings. I hope you all enjoy it as the story progresses. I will most likely pair Glemeril with either Aragorn, Frodo or Pippin. I'm undecided.<p>

Naneth: Mother

Glemeril: Echo


End file.
